December 2008
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the December contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Birthday, Pairing: Author's Choice
1. Hinata's Matchstick Birthday by ag1990

**Title: **Hinata's Matchstick Birthday**  
Author: **aussi girl1990**  
Rating: **G ( K )**  
Challenge:** Birthday**  
Pairing: **IbikiHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in aussi girl1990's (aka, heavenlyhot on DA) personal profile.

— — —

It was quick, so quick Ibiki didn't even notice it. He was tracking a missing nin who had information about the latest attack on an allying village.

His profile was simple, a loner since his childhood, hated his parents, killed small animals and he was dismissed of his ninja duties for stabbing his comrade, nobody knew why.

For the first time in a long time Ibiki was wrong. This man had people backing him up which caused trouble for both him and his long time partner, Hinata.

He doesn't remember much, not how his legs became badly broken or how they ended up in a large hole.

"You shouldn't move," It was her voice, softer than the snow that surrounded them. "Your left leg is broken in two places and your right has a deep wound." She explained to him slowly and clearly as though she was talking to a child.

Ibiki blinked and took in everything around him. He was on his back, his head resting in her warm lap, to him it looked like they were in a well made out of snow.

"It's dark," he said roughly and grunted as he tried to sit up. "How long have we been down here?" Her hands came up to the side of his head as he propped himself onto his elbows and she pulled him gently back down.

"Stay down," She told him in an airy firm voice, "We have been here for no longer than two hours. Stop trying to move, you'll damage your legs even more."

"If we've been here that long why didn't you go to get help, I could've been in the hospital by now." Ibiki glared at her, he saw a small smile on her lips.

Her pale soft purple eyes bore deeply into his dark almost black ones, "I can't move much either."

His eyes flicked over her small body trying to see where she was wounded. His eyes flicked in surprise when he noticed the great amount of blood leaking from her left side.

"I've stopped the bleeding but… besides help is coming." He looked closely at her face and was taken back.

She was cold, she was freezing, her body was shaking and her lips turning an ice blue. For the first time since he woke up he felt the cold settle in, freezing his blood and causing his body to shiver.

Was he going to die there in the snow well? Was _she_ going to die there or was help going to come? He didn't want to work with her, he didn't want to see her stuttering self, he though her weak and easily breakable. Not fit to be a ninja.

That was the first time he was wrong.

Since then they had worked together for almost five years and the thought of her dying now at her young age made his stomach burn.

Even worse was in those five years was how they had changed, changed _together_, she only stuttered when she was nervous and he started to look forward to seeing her.

He enjoyed the times they were together, be they times of silence or when her loud annoying friends came and joined them while they were eating.

But Ibiki knew that there was nothing that could happen between them, he was Thirty-four and Hinata was Twenty-three. He had scars covering his body, covering his bold head, he enjoyed torturing people and she, Hinata was perfect.

Hinata had scars, small scars that covered her forearms and her back, she had long waist length dark indigo hair and pale purple gem like eyes. She was kind and believed every one should have a quick painless death.

"I was going to give you something later," Ibiki muttered, "But I guess there's no time like the present, right?" Her lap had lost its warmth and her hands were almost as cold as ice.

"Y-you know h-how I f-f-feel about that stuff," she was stuttering, her teeth chatted and he knew without looking at her that her lips at gotten a dark icier blue.

"Hmmm, I know, I know you don't like people giving you things, makes you feel like you owe them." Ibiki felt something drop onto his cheek. It had started to snow.

"I-it's s-s-snowing," She sounded almost happy, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I can't give it to you anyway, not yet," Ibiki didn't want her to think he had given up on help arriving.

"Hmmm?" She lifted one hand away from his face and caught a falling snow flake, it melted slowly and as she went to put her hand back on Ibiki's cheek he noticed the frostbite around the finger tips.

He wanted to see her smile again, even if for a second. He reached into his jacket, his arm moved slowly as though it would break at any given second.

He took out a little box of matches.

"I know it isn't a candle but I figured since it's your birthday," _and may be your last_, "It should do the trick until we get back."

A giggle came from her parted lips and Ibiki could see her breath in the icy air, "O-ok."

He lifted both hands, took out the only matchstick and lit it. The sudden bright light caused him to blink, his fingers instantly warm and he could see Hinata's whole face in the bright glow.

Still beautiful, but pale as snow and lips as blue as ice but her eyes shined with more happiness then he had ever seen.

"Make a wish or something." He whispered as he watched her.

A smile tugged at her lips and her eyes slowly shut. She reminded him of an angel, the stained glass kind in Church, so amazing.

Hinata smiled as she took in a shallow breathe before blowing out the match.

As he threw the match away with a flick of his wrist he felt her frozen lips of his cold forehead.

"Th-thank you, s-s-strangely it w-was th-the best th-thing anyone h-has done f-for me." She shifted so her forehead was resting on his.

It was long, barely a few seconds before someone called to them form above, "Hey are you guys alive down there!? We're sending some Medi nins down ok!"

For the years to come to both Hinata and Ibiki that night was known as Hinata's Matchstick Birthday.

-

Done yay ^_^

Sorry if it was a little off. As always vote in the poll, it will be closing in a week.

Jessica


	2. Of Silent Verses and Torn Pages: Part 1

**Title:** Of Silent Verses and Torn Pages**  
Author: **Vampiress22**  
Rating: **PG-13 ( T )**  
Pairing:** SasuHina**  
Challenge:** Birthday

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Vampiress22's (same name on DA) personal profile.

— — —

Heavy white slush coated the windows of my black BMW. The night sky dimmed to a recumbent blue, only lightened by the few, glowing lampposts. The road swooshed past me as I steered through the flooding streets full of many other cars. It was a Saturday, Christmas on a Saturday. I hadn't been back in the old town since tonight, but I felt so alive. I was missing out of all the fun. It was not adequate to _be_ here, but I had to _stay_ here. Automobiles covered the streets, driving to friend's houses, late night parties, and midnight mass. It was late, and I was late.

The annual party held by my best friend, Naruto, was in session. And I was late. I was extremely late. I thought back to our days in high school when we invited the cliché girls and the football guys. It had always ended up being a late night, and I ended up spending the night there. The lightly painted house, yellow and white, matched the floral decorations as it always had. Now, as I arrived in front of the same house, dimly lighten, I found no cars parked close by. I was _very_ late.

The engine's purr slowly softened to a silence. I grabbed my keys, my duffel bag, and I was off to the house, off to the same, yellow house, in which only Naruto lived, now. His parents had been…a bit out of their heads to let him own the large place, but they trusted him when they moved back to Japan. And he earned the place to live in. He belonged there; he linked his personality into it. He was a guitarist, something I never believed he would become such, but it was something he enjoyed. He had enough money to reside in the house when it was his time.

However, we were only in college, a month off for vacation, and as I entered the house, I was brought back to a few faces that I didn't exactly recognize. Some took time to get back to, but Naruto Uzumaki stood out, with his washed-out blond hair, those same laughable blue eyes, and that stupid grin always lined on his face. No matter how old we got, I think I would never forget my good, old friend. He had been the only one who I could ever trust, and that was all I needed.

As I made my way through the almost empty halls, I found beer bottles scattered on tables, paper plates reclining on couches, a few mistletoes hanging from the ceiling—_typical Naruto_.

Before I could make my way to Naruto, a pair of soft, delicate arms grasped me. I was awestruck, wanting whomever it was to let go of me, but then I saw those pink locks, a soft giggle, and I already knew _who_ this was.

"Sakura, do you want to suffocate me?" I asked sarcastically, the first time I had done that in years.

She released me, and I saw her once again. She looked…_different_. Her pink hair had grown out, her eyes were the same dazzling green, but she seemed different. Despite her appearance and the arm, which intertwined with hers, she still answered me with a gracious smile. Old crushes never did grow old, but I was never in love with her. Sakura was the one who was fond of me back in high school. With Naruto next to her, I could see things had changed. The way they looked at one another…Things had definitely taken a turn.

She smiled at me and added to the sarcastic conversation. "Maybe I do."

Naruto cut in between, letting go of Sakura's small hand, and he grinned that same idiotic grin he always had. "You're late."

"_Very_ late," Sakura added.

I nodded my head. I_ knew_ I was late. Nevertheless, a drive back to the town where you once lived, where you cherished life, brought back memories. "I guess I missed the party," I recited.

Naruto nodded his head. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're staying for the New Years Party, I could care less."

I smirked at him. Naruto never changed. "The same room, right?"

He nodded and I walked that way, up the stairs, up to the room I stayed in every year. The house was almost empty. I could still hear chatter from the living room as I grasped the balustrade with my bare arms, my other hand clutching a small duffel bag, enough clothing within it for the week. Soon, I would fall asleep, fall deep asleep, and forget about college, about the pain in the neck of a job I was going to get when I was older, and just wonder, was it all worth it?

As I turned the corner, watching a few unrecognizable girls pass by, probably leaving, I found the oak door still the same, behind them. My fingers twiddled with the knob and it turned. Through the entryway, I found the pale walls, rough, coffee carpet, and a girl. What was a girl doing in this room? Her hair stayed sprawled up on the bed, as she lay there, oblivious to my presence. She wore dark-rimmed glasses, eyes glued away from me. Headphones were in her ears, _A Time to Kill _by _John Grisham _in her hands. She turned the page as I placed my duffel bag down. What was she doing here?

"Excuse me?"

She seemed to have heard me, her hands flying to fold down the corner of the browning page, pulling her earphones out of her ears, and her eyes became attentive. I noticed the slight glint in her eyes, pure and light behind those speckles. Her hair glistened in the fluorescent lights, and she smiled at me, shyly. I could see that she was about to say something, but I heard someone yell from downstairs. "Hinata, it's time to go!"

Instead, she remained silent. Quickly, she got off the recumbent bed, grasping her coat and purse. She dashed out of the room before I could even say another word. What _had_ she been doing here? I would never know, because Naruto wouldn't know who she was. It didn't matter. It wasn't as if I was ever going to meet her again.

So after placing my clothing in the wooden closet and shutting the door once more, I walked back downstairs to enjoy the remainder of the party.

—

The next day followed with my crawling out of bed, showering, and finding something so utterly unimaginable.

On the bed, lay the one thing I didn't believe anyone would forget. The purple headphones; glossy, clear screen; soft, silver, metallic casing held her songs. Her iPod lay on the bed, on my bed. How was it possible for a girl to forget a contraption that was so expensive and overused? She probably thrived on the thing, for all I knew. How was I going to get Naruto to tell me whose this was? He never remembered half of the people he would invite for his parties. He had probably passed out as it was. I would have to wait until later today, until his hyped-up fever had worn down.

When I held the silver, sleek mold in my hands, I could only stare. I sat on the recumbent bed, just gazing at it in disbelief. Who would forget something this important, really? I thought back to the girl, her small figure, her glasses, her antisocial manner. She didn't seem as though she was the partying type, and she proved it by being in isolation in a single room all alone. I guess some people were just different.

I turned on her iPod classic, just to take a peak into someone else's life. It was strange, thinking about not having fun. Yes, I had had those moments of being in distress and wanting to get away, but this was a bit much, at least in my eyes.

The screen popped up, and I saw _And One_, flash on the screen. Hmm…that was interesting. She had been reading _A Time to Kill_. Strange, _Linkin Park _matched up with a cold case of mystery. Yeah, she was definitely from another planet. It was as if I was a young boy, thinking that girls had cooties and were so irrelevant, but still, I continued through her endless songs and settled to looking at her _Most Played _songs instead.

And One

**Linkin Park**

Bleed

**Anna Nalick**

Gone Forever

**Three Days Grace**

Hands

**Jewel**

In Pieces

**Linkin Park**

Lyrical Lies

**Cute Is What We Aim For**

My Immortal

**Evanescence**

Lust Prima Vista

**The Spill Canvas**

Pressure

**Paramore**

Miss Murder

**AFI**

It was an obscure mix; I had to admit that. For a girl, she listened to many feminine songs, but still, there was the death metal and alternative rock I hadn't expected. She hadn't looked as though she could have handled it with such ease, but she was matching up her books and songs as though they were pieces to a puzzle. And even though I hadn't read anything by _John Grisham_, as I listened to the song, _And One_, I noticed the way that it matched, the way the scary reality took over me.

_Where should I start_

_Disjointed heart_

_I've got no commitment_

_To my own flesh and blood_

_Left all alone_

_Far from my home_

_No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart_

It didn't seem so impractical that she was not as cliché as the rest of the girls. Still, she was not normal. Alien or girl with glasses, she didn't seem to be half-bad with this taste in music, books, and so forth. So I continued to listen to her songs, the way she looked at the world. She wasn't just another girl.

_Well, it's been almost a year to the moment_

_When I finally realized it was over_

_And I knew that love wasn't good enough_

_Of a reason for me to stay_

_Well, I saw you yesterday; you were drivin'_

_And I tried so hard to forget_

_You were alive, and as you passed by I began to cry_

_Over things that I did not say_

_Bleed_ by _Anna Nalick _was the song. I had remembered Sakura speaking of her…sometime in the past. I had expected her to be some woman who sang about boring love stories and romantic get-togethers, but this was beyond that. Somehow, I could picture her as more of a mature woman, reading between the lines. That was probably the reason why this girl listened to her. What was her name again? Hinata, I believe, from what I remembered from the remains of the calls from last night. Hinata…sunny place, I think it meant. I was a bit off on my Japanese lately. She was a real character in her own story. I could picture her in my mind, reading a book like _Vanishing Acts_ by _Jodi Picolut _and letting the song keep repeating continuously.

My bashful childhood came back to me. Among her family, she must have been forgotten, just as I had been. But some of us learned to use it to our advantage and have friends help us through it. That was where Naruto and Sakura came along for me, but I didn't know for her. She seemed quiet, reticent, and so forth. Therefore, I continued to listen, to further my education about her.

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fucking fight_

_Until the morning comes I'll_

_Forget about our life_

Clearly, _Gone Forever _by _Three Days Grace _was a saddening song. Hinata had probably been listening to it at a depressing moment in her life, or a time when she just needed to express her emotions through those lyrics, through the words of a book such as _The Glass Castle _by _Jeannette Walls_.

_If I could tell the world just one thing_

_It would be that we're all OK_

_And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful_

_And useless in times like these_

_I won't be made useless_

_I won't be idle with despair_

_I will gather myself around my faith_

_For light does the darkness most fear_

A simple book, _Of Mice and Men _by _John Steinbeck_, a classic of the late 1900s was what this song aimed for. _Hands_ by _Jewel_, this was truly a diverse girl. She went from mysterious tales of criminals and lawyers to ranchers in Southern California.

—

I had to ask Naruto if he knew who she was. I had to give her this back. But for now, it was time to gain a little more information about her. It wouldn't hurt, right?

I found Naruto in the kitchen, probably still worn from the alcohol he had consumed the previous night. Still, he managed a grin as I strolled towards him.

"I found this on my bed?" I said.

He gave me a puzzled expression, but then grabbed it from my hands, holding the iPod as though he was examining it carefully. "Hinata's? Figures."

"So you know who she is. Good."

Naruto laughed, nonchalantly. "Hinata is Sakura's roommate. They've been friends for a few months, but Hinata's distant. She usually spends her time _with_ her iPod and a book."

I nodded, understanding why she had left so abruptly. "She's probably looking for it."

"Yeah, and we have to go over to their place tomorrow, anyway. It's Hinata's twenty-second birthday. It's the perfect present for you to give her."

"Sure…" I kept my calm act plastered on my face, but on the inside, I felt a little jolt of happiness come inside of me. It was only a _little_ jolt.

—

_You promise me the sky_

_Then toss me like a stone_

_You wrap me in your arms_

_And chill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's what you didn't take_

Action packed, along with adventure and the adrenaline rush was _Linkin Park's In Pieces_. It was probably a book like _I am a Legend _by _Richard Matheson_, which she had been reading when she perfected her mind with something mind boggling and science fictional. It was late at night, and I could keep going with her top ten songs, just for a little while. It wouldn't hurt a fly to understand her a bit better than anyone did. She needed a friend, right?

_An old man gave me a tip he said:_

_"Don't waste your time with politics," he said._

_"Just chase skirts instead."_

_"Life is too short, and you're almost dead," he said._

_"I met a woman once, I gave her my best shot."_

_"But never did I talk and talk and talk."_

_"If I had her back, I'd be as real as my age."_

_"I so don't blame them, I wouldn't do the same."_

_"But I can blame them, I'd sing her this…"_

High school crazed boy, damned girl, which was a book's possibility. Maybe she had read something like _This Lullaby _by _Sarah Dessen _that I had seen some girls reading in eighth grade. It was _Cute Is What We Aim For _after all, with _Lyrical Lies_.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

This was the song that showed the romantic side or Hinata, I presumed. _My Immortal _by _Evanescence_ accompanied by a _Nicholas Sparks _classic such as _Dear John _was probably what I pictured.

_I'm on my knees,_

_but so are you_

_Unfortunately for the wrong reasons_

_I keep incessantly believing that you're pure,_

_but you know it's not true_

_There's nothing wrong with being lonely_

_Crack open a bottle of red_

_Let's toast to this here bed_

_Offer up your hand_

_My one night, two month, three year stand_

I stood by my separate bathroom mirror, brushing my teeth as I thought about _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_. It did match _La Prima Vista _by _Spill Canvas_. Forbidden love, everything every single girl dreamt of, so surely Hinata had the same wishes.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

I crawled under the covers of my comfortable bed. The peer pressure, the dreams, the witnesses, and the desires all fit _Paramore's_ song _Pressure_, yet I assumed Hinata was the type to be an unbeliever of simplicity. She much have been more complex, more in control, and probably read _The Kite Runner _by _Khaled Hosseini_.

_With just a look they shook_

_And heavens bowed before him._

_Simply a look can break your heart._

_The stars that pierce the sky;_

_He left them all behind._

_We're left to wonder why_

_He left us all behind._

_Miss Murder_ by _AFI_ was distinct from all the rest. It was a mix of rock and emphatic tunes that were very imperious against other sounds, yet many people probably didn't enjoy their work. On the other hand, Hinata was the polar opposite. She could have been reading a book such as _Hitler_ by _Joachim C. Fest _for all I would know, and understand it better than I could. She seemed so fictional just as all the characters in the books, I suspected she had read, were, yet, she was the real one. So I turned off her iPod, pushed it aside, and fell asleep.

—

"Just the four of us?"

"Yes, it's only us for tonight. I told you, Hinata doesn't enjoy being around so many people. It is _her_ birthday, after all," Naruto replied as we entered the small, yet classy, restaurant. It was December twenty-seven, Hinata's birthday.

I found velvet, red curtains draping the windows and the table in which the two girls sat at. Sakura grinned, but despite it all, Hinata, the girl who wore no glasses now, seemed a bit glum about the matter.

As we sauntered towards the table, I found myself face to face with the girl who I knew already, through her mementos. Her eyes were a dazzling purple, bright and blinding, which I hadn't noticed before because of her glasses.

Naruto gave a quick kiss to Sakura as he sat down across from her, and I sat adjacent to him. He introduced us, finally. "Hinata, this is Sasuke. You two met, he said, during the Christmas party."

She nodded her head, carefully.

I hadn't heard her say a word, which bothered the hell out of me. So I said what I could, the only thing I could. "Happy birthday."

It was simple, really, and so small talk was made as we mingled over portioned meals and soft music playing in the background. But still, not a single word released from Hinata's perfect, pink lips.

As the music grew fainter, silence overtook the table as Naruto asked Sakura to dance, and she accepted radiantly, leaving the two of us in an awkward position. She wouldn't look me in the eye, I noticed. "Here," I said, handing over the iPod that was resting in my pocket the entire night. "You forgot it that night."

"Thank you," she squeaked. Her voice was light, soft, and elegant. "I'm sorry…I guess I come off as nothing close to far-fetched. I…just don't like to talk much. "

I scoffed. "I noticed."

A small smile appeared on her face, so tiny that only I could notice. "You have good taste in music, by the way," I mentioned.

She gave me a puzzled look, a soft blush painting onto her cheeks. "You went through my iPod?"

I nodded my head.

She let out a little laugh. "I didn't expect you to. You seemed a bit scared on Christmas to find me stuck up there, alone."

"Not scared…" I said quickly. "You enjoy reading too, right?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mhh...Hmm…"

She seemed to be everything I had compiled. She was smart, sensitive, generous, sweet, caring, and timid. Yet, she was someone important in the making.

"You look nice without your glasses…kind of cute…" I didn't know what had brought me to say such a thing…but I had.

"Um…"

"Hinata..."

I wondered, what would happen if I asked her the same thing that Naruto had asked Sakura? Not to dance, but…to be someone more to me even if I had only known her for a matter of two days. There was only one way to find out…


	3. Of Silent Verses and Torn Pages: Part 2

**Title:** Of Silent Verses and Torn Pages**  
Author:** Vampiress22**  
Rating:** PG-13 ( T )**  
Challenge:** Birthday**  
Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Vampiress22's (same name on DA) personal profile.

— — —

**Part Two:** Of Booming Lyrics and Smooth Words

I could feel my arms wrap, one over the other. My hands were cold, unbearable ice cubes against my skin. It had been three years since I had seen him. It was quite funny, because I remembered when he had been so kind and sweet. He had acted so polite and prestigious. I didn't know what he was thinking when he asked me…to be his girlfriend.

I declined, thoughtfully, though; I knew his heart would remain broken. It was just too soon, too fast, everything, I didn't know what to do, what to say. No one had ever positioned me in that sort of uncomfortable, awkward position. No one had ever said, _I love you_, to me. It had thrown me off my guard, immediately.

I knew I cried that night, cried because I wasn't sure if I had done the right thing, prying Sasuke from my life. I didn't even know him, and yet he felt pity for me. How did he know me? How had he known I enjoyed reading, music, everything? Naruto wouldn't tell him because it wouldn't matter. I still didn't know, but it was as if we were dancing along to _This Is For Keeps _by _The Spill Canvas _and were on the set of _The Heir _by _Barbara Taylor Bradford_. I didn't know what he was going to do, what it meant to him, and that I would just be shunning him out of my life. Stupid…stupid…stupid…

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined_

_as I'm running to you_

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do_

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together_

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

"Hina, come on, it's time to go. Naruto's party, remember?"

I sighed, peering down at the silken dress Sakura had announced I should wear because it had been hanging towards the back of my closet for what seemed like ages. I sighed, loudly, hoping she would hear me. "Coming."

I had always despised parties, get-togethers in general. I wasn't very…talkative. I hadn't really gotten over my shyness, my soft, outspoken interior. Everyone had said I would break my shell when I entered the glorious world of college, haven of parties, but that fact was only fiction. Therefore, I stuck to my books, one after the other, to be my friends, my adventures.

I hoped Sasuke wouldn't be there, tonight, though. That worried me, pumping my blood, boiling it. I knew he meant well…but…on my birthday, he had asked the most unreasonable thing. I didn't understand…I really didn't. Maybe it was just my imagination…but I could picture him in those same jeans, that duffel bag thrown across his shoulders, just as I had witnessed his perfection the first time.

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined_

_as I'm running to you_

_You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do_

_The air is thick with tension much like when we are together_

_My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever_

As we entered the metallic, silver car—Sakura's—I placed my headphones in my ears, allowing my mind to be engulfed in sound, to forget about Sasuke, and to just enjoy the classical tale of business men, thieves, widows, and shattered children. Sasuke wouldn't be able to find the place I remained in my sullen, isolated state.

"Hinata, are you going to stay downstairs tonight? It isn't fun without you." Sakura said--her eyes still on the long, lubricous road.

I shook my head. "You…have Naruto."

She wouldn't disagree with me. Every time we went somewhere, she would drag me along, and I did not want to be there. It made me—at the slightest—angry. I wasn't her pet, or anything belonging to her, for that matter. I was just…_different_, I supposed.

So I would just enter that room, the only free bedroom for the night, and enter the world of knights, dragons, and young maidens, so unsure of their composure.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again..._

_Breaking the Habit _by _Linkin Park_, I felt like that, safe by myself, safe from the world's pestiferous acts. I was safe in my world of books—alone.

As we entered the house, I quickly waved to Naruto, and up to the second floor, I flew, to the empty guest room, alone, once again.

I carried _Come Back _in my hands, a mother-daughter memoir, by _Claire and Mia Fontaine_. It was a mother and daughter's journey through hell and back, just as it said. I was in the picture, nauseous to what events would occur later in life when I was a mother—_if_ I was a mother. Moreover, I could picture how my mother would have reacted to suck scornful acts, but I had never really gotten to know her. My life was a bottle, unscrewed. It was set in a glass of water. Everything could penetrate it.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again..._

My mother had never been there, my father forgotten among the shadows, and for the first time…someone noticed, envisioned me.

I was real, in Sasuke's eyes; I was real. And that was what made me doubt myself for these three years, doubt and hate myself for putting him down, forgetting he ever existed, not caring. Because I understood now, he was _just _like me.

I didn't know what to do _now_, though.

I took the headphones out of my ears, placing my iPod on top of my soft-cover book, and decided it was time to conquer my fears. But as I opened the door, I wished Sasuke would be standing there, to see me. He wasn't. All I saw were people pass by, and so I walked down the stairs, and made my awful attempt to renew my inner animal's wrath.

As I found myself wandering through the crowds, I saw heads turning my way, and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turn an adoring pink. My creamy, blue-black hair swayed as I walked past people I didn't know, or so I thought.

Somehow, I was sucked into the party, a book about a girl, losing all faith in herself and in a matter of minutes making small talk with a boy she knew from one of the courses she took or a girl who mesmerized her soft, delicate eyes, wondering if she really was a Hyuuga girl. As obscure as these conversations were, I felt relieved to be down here for once, to be enjoying myself.

"Look at who finally decided to join the party." I turned and found Naruto tapping my shoulder, smiling brightly.

"It was a good idea to make you wear that dress, right?" Sakura said, next to him. I grinned, knowing she was just as happy as I was. Forget books and music, this was what it meant to live to the fullest while you were still young.

—

_I found God_

_on the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west_

_was all but won_

_All along_

_Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, where've you been?_

_He said, ask anything._

My birthday had finally arrived, two days later. Instead of getting ready for a nice dinner with Naruto and Sakura, I found myself, once again, allowing a rhythmic beat to flow into my ears.

Genuinely, I had turned back to my good, old self. Yes, I had found a way to open up…but I just wasn't entirely ready yet. The only person I had really gotten to know that night, Christmas night, was—well, actually, no one.

The only person, aside from Naruto and Sakura, which I felt the slightest bit confident and comfortable with, was…Sasuke.

_Where were you?_

_When everything was falling apart._

_All my days spent by the telephone._

_And all I needed was a call_

_It never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_With You Found Me_ by _The Fray _blaring in my ear, I could barely hear my own thoughts. I shut off the iPod immediately, staring down at my skinny jeans and heavy, winter jacket. It was cold outside, the wind whipping my sides. I made my way, down to the corner of the street, to the local 7-11.

And that was when my heart dropped, my head ached, and I drew my hand back as I looked through the window. Sasuke was there, coffee in his hand, and I knew for sure he had spotted me. I nonchalantly walked away, panicking a bit. I hadn't expected him to be back. Everything was taking some time to break down in my mind.

Therefore, I walked away, not breaking into a run, but I felt a hand squeeze my left shoulder, and I turned.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late._

_You found me, you found me._

"Hey," he said, eyes on mine. It was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, and he handed me a cup of coffee. It appeared he had bought two, and had caught a glance of me, and we stood there in silence until I grasped hold of it, smelling the ground beans, knowing it was the best thing in this freezing weather.

"Thanks." It was the only thing I could've said. _Thanks_…for coming back, for being here, because I need to talk to you…_thanks_.

She smiled politely back at me, and we started to walk back the way I came. He kept his eyes on his coffee cup, Styrofoam and insolated. I knew he felt strange being here, just as I felt. I hadn't seen him in quite some time, but I knew he was still the same Sasuke. His hair seemed to have been cut shorter, eyes darker, but he was still the same, still the same Sasuke.

"Happy birthday," he murmured.

"Thanks." Again, it was all I could conjure. "How have you been?" I managed.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine."

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late._

_You found me, you found me._

"Well, this is my building. Sakura is probably wondering what I'm doing."

He looked up at me this time as we stopped by my building, a definite smirk on his face. "Listen, I wasn't planning on staying in town," he mentioned, "but maybe for tonight. Are you still holding the same tradition for your birthday, going to a restaurant?"

I nodded my head. "You're welcome to come…" I paused for a second. "I missed talking to you ever single time."

I didn't know why I was opening up to him, but my words came out naturally, not slurred or broken as they usually had. But every word was true. Three years ago had been the best birthday I could have asked for.

"I'll see you then." He turned away as I smiled, and I knew I was blushing. He was my friend, one that I had gotten to know and trust. Maybe there was something even more.

—

I sat at that restaurant, alone, once again. Sakura said to wait there, and she, Naruto, and now, Sasuke, would meet up with me in a little while. I suspected that it was a present, something, or another that they wanted to present me. But as time passed on, I felt the silence take over me. In a white blouse, black skirt, I felt unbearably chilly with the back door opening every so often.

Yet, I found Sasuke coming down through the hall, sitting across from me, just as he had before, years back. The only odd thing was that neither Naruto nor Sakura sat there with us. "Where are they?" I asked, helplessly.

Sasuke grinned. "They aren't coming. They decided to set us up…sort of."

I laughed. "I knew this was imminent."

"Well, you already have reservations. And it is your birthday. We could leave if you want, but—"

"No," I contradicted. I knew I was following his words, playing along with his game. He smirked, knowing I was too easy to fool, but I didn't mind being there, alone, with him.

"So, college is almost over for you. What are you planning on doing?" he asked causally.

I took a sip of my water, trying not to act so indifferent. I wasn't used to this…being with only one person…talking… "Teaching, I suppose. And you?"

"Undecided, but I'm open to anything."

We ate in silence, but I felt calm, calmer than usual.

That was when the music started playing. I remembered what he had asked me that night, to be his girlfriend, and I had deliberately declined. The feeling of it, remembering, made me freeze up.

"Hinata…"

It was just like before, the same way he phrased his question. I didn't know what to do, speechless and shaking my head.

He continued. "…would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

I had said yes, knowing that I wasn't making a mistake. I owed him that much, to accept his offer because, thinking back to it, it wasn't that large. This wasn't that large. It was just two friends hanging out. Maybe there could be something larger processing in his mind, but I was thinking the same.

My arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs swayed with the music as though I was traveling the world in a book.

"Hinata…I missed you, too."

I nodded my head his way, and I couldn't help but feel happy.

"I have your birthday present," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed again. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and count to ten."

My lashes draped my eyes shut and I counted.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

I could still feel us moving; still feel the both of us swaying.

_4…_

_5…_

_6…_

_7…_

I didn't know what he was doing, why he had made me shut my eyes, and count.

_8…_

_9…_

_10._

That was when I felt his lips on mine, a surprising kiss overtaking my heart, allowing it to beat faster and faster, faster than the music itself. He broke away soon, and I felt content as I placed my head on his chest. I could feel his hands cradling my back.

"Maybe we could try this again," I said. "I was scared last time...But maybe we could be together."

"Your wish is my command. It is _your_ birthday, after all."

I understood now. I would never be able to take over the perfect life one of my characters owned. I had to make my own. And I was finally the shining star…I was the young maiden, princess, and damsel in distress, in my own world. And Sasuke was my knight in shining armor, my prince, my savoir.

I could tear a book, but no one could tear_ my_ book, _my_ life. It was mine.


	4. Happy Birthday HinaHime by Mountain Fox

**Title:** Happy Birthday HinaHime  
**Author:** Montain Fox  
**Rating:** PG (K)  
**Pairing:** GaaHina  
**Challenge:** Birthday

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Mountain Fox's personal profile.

* * *

Hinata smiled softly as she watched her elder half sister entertain the guests at her surprise birthday party. Akita grinned at Naruto as she made it seem like she'd pulled a coin out from behind his ear. "Hinata-chan!" Akita walked up to her still smiling and leaned over her sister.

"Yes Akita-nee-san?" Hinata blushed at how close her sister's pretty face was to her own.

"Oh my!" Akita fake-sneezed with one hand covering her mouth. A small box wrapped in brightly colored scarves fell into Hinata's lap. Akita kissed her forehead and sat beside her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Happy birthday Hina-hime."

Hinata gently unwrapped the small box. It was a well-worn jewelery box, one she had often seen her sister holding and thinking. "Akita-nee-san isn't this important to you?"

Akita laughed softly. "Not nearly as important as you are. And it seemed like something you would be able to make shine much better than I would. I think Hiashi would agree as well." She looked down at her hands and played with her engagement ring. Even though it seemed so suited to her, she had wanted to make sure Hinata was happy before accepting it. "Well Hina-hime! Open it!"

The black haired sister nodded and popped open the little box. "Oh my... Akita-nee-san." Akita grinned again and pulled out the sapphire and pearl inlaid necklace.

"Can I put it on you?" Hinata nodded and moved to let her sister behind her. "This belonged to your mother." Akita clasped it gently. She set her hands softly on Hinata's shoulders, bare from the dress she'd talked her into wearing. "She gave it to me when I was five, just before you were born. She was such a kind woman, even to the child she thought her husband would rather have. She found me in the park crying for my baby brother who was going to live without love. Your mother put it around my neck and said 'Your brother will be a hero to the people of this village. And you will be there beside him, someday far from today. You will be proud of him and this necklace will shine for the two of you.' She was right. But now... I want your happiness to make your mother's necklace shine and be your hope."

"Akita-nee-san..." Naruto hugged his sister, making her eyes widen. "I know you weren't expecting this, but I'm so happy! You give such great speeches."

She punched her brother on the top of his head before turning back to Hinata. She fussed with the necklace, making it cascade over Hinata's neckline perfectly. Hinata hugged Akita. "Thank you Akita-nee-san."

"Hinata..." Akita gently pat her sister's head and stood to walk off with her fiance. The party resumed with all its merry vigor, Naruto laughing loudly and dancing with Sakura. Hinata watched the scene play out before her. Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head and Naruto whined about his precious, but constantly smacked head. Hinata stood from the couch and wandered, unnoticed, out of the room. Her family knew how to keep a party going without her.

She found her way out to a small patio overlooking a fountain and rose garden. The night sky made everything seem ethereal. The wonders of the Uchiha manor never ceased to amaze her. Then she noticed two people walking up to the fountain. It was Akita and her fiance, he hopped up onto the side of the fountain and leaned down to pull her up with him. They stood together, talking softly and he was holding her close to his body. Hinata sighed in quiet jealousy over how fabulous they looked together. Almost too perfect like the couples in those books Kakashi always read. "Does it seem real? What they had to go through to get there?"

"I think that's why they seem unreal." Gaara stepped out of the shadows and stood next to her. "No other couple can say they went through all of that and still came out loving each other and together."

"Such a strong love they share. Its like no other lovers could touch the level of thier passion." Hinata whispered wistfully. "Is it wrong for me to think that's kind of scary?"

Gaara uncharacteristically chuckled. "I don't think anyone would want that much passion. Maybe its more show you show your love that matters?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to look into his teal eyes. "You're right! Kazekage-sama! I had no idea you were such a guru of love." She poked his shoulder. "How did you learn all of this?"

He pulled away from her, smirking. "The same way you learned to be so sarcastic." He motioned down at Akita then turned away from them. He leaned against the cement railing and stared into the distance. "Even though she says she refuses to help me." Gaara set a small blue immaculately wrapped gift on the railing in front of Hinata. "Open it Hina-hime."

Hinata picked up the small package and carefully unwrapped it. Another jewelery box, this one brand new, stared back her. She looked up at Gaara and he nodded. She popped the box open and gasp at what looked up at her. "G-ga-Gaara-san?"

"Akita-san lived in Sunagakure for quite a while before she came to look for you. I constantly saw her pondering over that necklace and once she gave me a vague version of the story. When I was trying to find the right gift for you, I saw these in a window and remembered her story." He looked down at the sapphire-and-pearl bracelet and ring then at the necklace Hinata was wearing. "It didn't seem right to let someone else wear something that, as Akita would put it, would only shine brightest for you, Hina-hime."

"Thank you Gaara-san." Hinata let him help her put the bracelet on her right wrist before touching the necklace.

"Hina-hime..." He looked out at the sky again at the use of Akita's chosen name for tonight. "Happy birthday Hinata-chan." He kissed her forehead then walked back inside to the party.

Hinata glanced at the ring on her middle finger then down at her sister, who looked up at that moment and caught her eyes. Hinata smiled at the older sister who gave her the best present she'd ever gotten. "Thank you Akita-nee-san for giving me my chance to be happy." Hinata's words were soft, but Akita heard them, she was sure. Then Hinata went back into the party with her friends.

Meanwhile down at the fountain, Akita rested her head against her fiance's shoulder. "Are you satisfied? Are your brother and sister going to be happy now?" His low voice tickled her ears.

She sighed and looked up at him. Naruto's loud laughter came out of the house and a ribbon from Gaara's gift to Hinata floated down to land in the water of the fountain. "You know what? I think they're going to be alright. I've done all I can I think." They went back inside.

Naruto was laying on the floor, smiling and unconcious. Everyone was looking down at him and laughing. Hinata noticed Akita at the door and stood from making sure Naruto wasn't seriously damaged. "Akita-nee-san!" She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Akita's arm and pulled her into the room.

"Everything is alright Hina-hime?" Akita ruffled Hinata's hair with one hand. Hinata giggled and nodded. "Good. Happy birthday Hinata-chan."

**Happy Birthday HinaHime** by *DateMe

Title: Happy Birthday HinaHime Author: Montain Fox Rating: PG (K) Pairing: GaaHina Challenge: Birthday  
Hinata smiled softly as she watched her elder half sister entertain the guests at her surprise birthday party. Akita grinned at Naruto as she made it seem like she'd pulled a coin out from behind his ear. "Hinata-chan!" Akita walked up to her still smiling and leaned over her sister.  
"Yes Akita-nee-san?" Hinata blushed at how close her sister's pretty face was to her own.  
"Oh my!" Akita fake-sneezed with one hand covering her

Drag and Drop to Collect


	5. Will You? by blackraven615

**Title:** Will You?  
**Author:** blackraven615  
**Rating:** PG (K+)  
**Pairing:** NejiHina  
**Challenge:** Birthday

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in blackraven615's personal profile.

* * *

All of Hinata's friends were at the downtown's largest ice-skating rink. The occasion: celebrating said girl's 17th birthday. Ino and Sakura wanted to take her out to a club and to dinner with her friends. Kiba, Shino, and Neji said heck no. Well, Kiba said it verbally with a few curses; Shino with waves of disapproval and Neji with icy glares and clenched teeth. After a calm talk involving a pissed off Ino and a manly scream from Kiba, the boys suggested the amusement park but they quickly gave up on that idea when they remembered Hinata going on a rollercoaster the past summer. That was not sight to see.

Neji said they should go to the rink and it was unanimous; the rink it was. It was safe. It was fun. And Hinata likes ice-skating. Even if she wasn't particularly good at it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hinata POV**

I started watching my surroundings like I usually do when I was on my own. Ino and Sakura had left me for the moment to be with their perspective boyfriends. Not that I minded, silence is nice once in a while when you do nothing and I haven't had that in a long time. _It's nice just hanging out_.

I looked to my left. Tenten was playing a Resident Evil type of game with Kankuro in the arcade. She must be getting a higher score to make him do those funny faces. I wouldn't be surprised if she was beating him. It's scary how accurate she was when it came to it.

_She should be good, she's in the second captain of the school's archery club with Neji as the captain_. Tenten must of felt my gaze because her head whipped around and she narrowed her eyes at me. I smoothly looked away, a warm feeling going across my face. _Okay. That was weird_.

Shino was playing Street Fighter in one of the corners, being surrounded by awestruck girls and boys, probably beating the current high score. _Show off_, she thought with a smile. _At least all those hours in front of the television is being put to good use_.

A little further off in the café, Shikamaru was talking with Temari and his best friend, Choji. The last one with his ever present chips and the rest with their own choice nourishments. After another round in the rink I skated, well more like slipped without falling, and started watching Lee and Kiba race each other.

_It is cute how determined Kiba looks. Like nothing can get passed him_. Lee was laughing and nudging him and Gaara was in the middle of both of them. Must be the referee. _Looks like fun. Hope they don't get hurt. Oh no, what if I jinxed it? Got to stop thinking_. I moved quickly to the middle of the rink so I won't get in the race. Sometimes I can be a danger magnet to myself and others. Mostly to myself though.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Neji POV**

It was dark outside when I caught up with her. "Time to go Hinata. Uncle will be expecting us home soon." She nodded and we said goodbye to our friends. She turned pink in the face when they said their congratulations again and when some gave her hugs.

I watched Uchiha and Gaara specifically, I didn't want them making any moves on her again. The Uchiha I wasn't worried about that much, that is, only because he backed off after Hinata gently shot him down when he asked her out. Huh, poor boy. Only reason I let him get close to her in the first place is because I was 100% positive Hinata would say no. At least Sakura is more tolerable now that she is with Sasuke. And Gaara. Let's just say I didn't give him a chance to talk with Hinata like that. The bastard was slippery.

After we returned the ice-skates, Hinata came back to me and reached for my hand as we walked towards my car. After we were a few meters away from it she stopped. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Hinata looked at the ground and blushed, poking her fingers together.

"You said since it was my b-birthday, everything goes how I like it right?" she said with a slight stutter. I nodded and helped her stand atop a nearby bench. I held her by the hips so she wouldn't fall off by accident. He knew the best how clumsy she is. _Where is she going with this?_ "What I mean is you mostly do what I ask," she continued, "but only if you want to."

"Right." I said. She tried to form more words but never let them out. "Just say it Hinata."

"W-will you… Would y-you," she narrowed her eyebrows and balled her fists. I felt like laughing. _She looks like she's giving herself a pep talk_. It's cute. I waited patiently for a few moments. I was about to say something when she beat me to it. Hinata looked at me in the eye and took a deep breath.

"Will…you kiss me?" Hinata asked. I blinked and ran the question through my head. The red faced young woman was about to talk again, probable to say sorry and to take it back. _As if I would let her_. I replied with a laugh and a kiss to the mouth.

"Happy birthday Hinata."


	6. Underwear by CobaltHeart

**Title:** Underwear  
**Author:** cobaltheart  
**Rating:** PG-13 (T)  
**Pairing:** SaiHina  
**Challenge:** Birthday

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on on ff. net in CobaltHeart's (known by the same name on DA) personal profile.

* * *

In a mid-sized living room, close to the center of town a group four close gal pals set around a empty bottle of sake. The occasion was that of a birthday, the twenty-first anniversary of Hyuuga Hinata birth. The party had been planned by the infamous Ino. Among the attendees were Ino herself, Sakura, TenTen and of course the birthday girl.

"Okay girls," the blonde chirped, "time for truth or _daaaare_!"

Sakura smiled, equally enthused, "Finally a chance to hear the stories about Sai-kun only Hinata-chan can tell."

The indigo haired woman bit her lip and TenTen patted her arm, "We really don't want to hear about him, don't worry."

"Oh come on, Tenny-girl, haven't you ever wonder how Sai-kun is...in the bed?" The bright haired duo laughed simultaneously.

"INO!" Hinata yelled mortified, her face flaming a brilliant red.

"They're just kidding Hina-chan, we know you havent' had sex with Sai-san yet." TenTen glared at the two, her brown eyes narrowing, "Let's just play the game, you go first, birthday girl." She paused, "Ino, don't call me Tenny-girl again. Ever."

The quirky blonde waved her hand and just grinned, "Yeah. yeah. What ever."

Hinata leaned forward and gave the bottle a whirl, it spun and spun, finally pointing at the pink haired medic nin. "Sakura, t-truth or dare?"

With a 'do-your-worst' expression Sakura responded. "Dare."

"Tell Naruto the truth about his orange jumpsuit."

Sakura's expression fell, causing Ino chuckled merrily, "I didn't know you were that mean Hinata, I thought you liked it?"

"I-I'm kidding Sakura-chan, I wouldn't make you do that."

Slumping in relief the pinkette sighed, "You had me worried for a second there. So what's my real dare."

Hinata tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin, "I dare you...I-I dare you to, to set Ino-chan up on a blind date!"

Sakura laughed, "I'm guessing you have someone in mind, Hinata-chan?" The lavender-eyed woman nodded, her smile made Ino stifle her complaints, she needed to try a new guy anyway.

The green-eyed medic stretch forward, still seated and slapped the end of the container, shaking her head as she watched it go around, "A bottle of sake and not one of us is tipsy. At least it won't be like when Kiba-kun turned twenty-one, ne Hinata?"

"Y-yeah. Tsume-san still won't let him near any liqueor."

The bottle stopped, landing on TenTen. The brunette shrugged, "Truth me."

Instantly Sakura responded with, "Is it true that the next time the Kaze is coming to town your going out to dinner?"

"Yeah," The brown eyed girl raised an eyebrow, "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Gaara had Naruto ask me about you."

Ino snapped her fingers, "Darn, and here I thought I might get blinded with him. Quite a catch Tenny-girl, he's a real hunk!" Hinata laughed into her hand, her eyes sparkling with amusement. The blond reached over and poked her best friend in the rips, "What's so funny, Hina-chan?"

"You all a-are!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the person who planned this. Laugh at billboard brow all you want though, she is pretty funny looking."

Rolling her eyes, TenTen reached over and flicked the neck of the bottle, causing it to spin once, then land on Ino. "Here we go, now some fun. Your turn blondie. Truth or Dare?"

Confidently Ino flipped her hair back and grinned, "Dare!"

"Kiss Kiba next time you see him."

The blond had the decency to blush, "That's who Sakura's gonna set me up with too, isn't it?" Three sets of eyes stared at Ino innocently. "Come on you three, Kiba?"

Hinata looked at the flower shop keeper with a blank stare, "What's wrong with Kiba-kun?"

Throwing her hands up in a gesture of piece Ino leaned her head back, "Don't go all 'Neji-niisan' on me, Hinata-chan. Nothing is wrong with Kiba," Ino placed her hands on her cheeks and stared dreamily, "He's just so feral, I don't know if I could control the animal in me."

A pillow was launched at the blondes head, "Kiba-kun is a nice boy, Ino-chan! H-he's not like that."

The blue-eyed woman grinned, eyes sparking, "Come on, didn't you ever wonder what his fangs would feel like gently brushing against your skin, or his nails. Oh! His eyes-"

Another pillow found itself connected with Ino's head, this time is obviously Sakura. "If I didn't know better I'd say Ino already likes Kiba."

"Enough of me!" Ino nudged the bottle until it pointed straight at Hinata. With a serious face she opened her mouth, "Truth. Or. Dare."

"T-truth."

"What kind of panties do you wear Hinata?" The indigo haired ninja's face went red. "Never mind I'll look myself." Hinata watched with wide eyes as Ino run over and opened the draw her unmentionables were stashed in, but that wasn't the only thing. "So, Hyuuga Hinata wears girl boxers?Wh-"

"INO!"

Within a blink of an eye Hinata took what was in her friend hand and stuffed it back, slamming the draw shut. With the expression of an imp Ino poked the red girl's arm, "Why among all those boxes do you have a thong?"

"IT'S NOT MINE!" After she said it, Hinata realized that was a very stupid thing to yell. Slapping her hands on her mouth, she pleaded with Ino to let the subject drop. It didn't work.

Sakura walked over and looked at her blushing friend, "Who's are they then?"

Mumbling something under her breath she looked away towards the door. TenTen, figuring it'd be fun to tease her friend a little walked over and slung her arm over Hinata's shoulders. "What did you say Hina-chan?"

"There Sai-kun's underwear." TenTen's mouth went agape, Ino's was in an evil grin, and Sakura was trying to get the picture out of her head. "He said that after the first time a couple has s-s-sex." Hinata took a breath of hair trying to steady herself, "that they should exchange something personal."

In a sing-song voice Ino yelled, "Sai wears thongs! Sai wears thongs! Sai wears-"

Slapping her hand over the blonde's mouth Sakura thundered, "Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Well," TenTen shook her head, "I never thought their conservative tendencies differed that greatly."


	7. Fireworks by Selene98

**Title:** Fireworks**  
Author:** Selene98**  
Rating:** PG ( K+ )**  
Challenge:** Birthday**  
Pairing:** NaruHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit our homepage on DeviantArt for directions to the original post.

— — —

Hinata grabbed her coat and hurriedly pushed her arms through the sleeves, trying to get it on before she stepped out into the cold. Once her arms were through, she zipped it up and pushed open the door. At once, the wind blasted against her face and she felt a few snowflakes stick to her lashes. She squinted in the bright daylight. The sun was high, and the snow covered ground did nothing to dim its light.

She walked down the steps that led from the trailer where she slept, holding to the railing tightly as a precaution. When her feet crunched on the ground, she smiled. No one had expected snow. While most everyone else had been upset about the sudden snow, Hinata loved it. Snow made everything seem fresh and new. And it made a bare parking lot look beautiful.

" Hey, Hinata!" Hinata turned to see Sakura heading towards her. She smiled at the other girl and returned the greeting.

"Hello Sakura." She said in her small sweet voice. Sakura stopped in front of Hnata slightly short of breath. "What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Kakashi is taking us to a local restaurant for breakfast and Naruto refuses to leave without you." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." Hinata said. Sakura shrugged.

"We only decided a moment ago. Don't worry." The two walked a little way before they saw something coming from a distance. A small golf cart with three inhabitants zoomed past before making a hurried u-turn. It then came up from behind and stopped beside the two girls. A silver haired man with a high scarf on waved to the two.

"Hop in girls. I'll take you for the ride of your life!" Hinata smiled a little at the man's antics, but jumped onto the back seat where Naruto was sitting. Sakura sighed and slid into the open place beside Naruto.

"Must everything you say be dirty Kakashi?" Sakura asked. Kakashi chuckled and in an answer, gunned the gas, nearly throwing Naruto Sakura and Hinata off the back. Sasuke, who was sitting in the passenger seat, rolled his eyes.

"So Hinata," Naruto began. "How do you like the snow?"

"I love the snow." She said earnestly. Sasuke snorted.

"Yes, well you can love the snow all you want, but if it keeps us from doing the show you shouldn't be to fond of it. We don't get paid if we don't have fireworks." Naruto turned around so he was facing Sasuke.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine on a cloudy day!" He said with sarcasm. He turned back to Hinata. "Don't mind the bastard. He's just upset that there's something paler than him." Naruto said with a grin. Hinata laughed softly while Sakura merely smiled.

"Calm down now children." Kakashi said. "Let's play nice while we're in the golf cart." They continued to speed down the road and talked of the show that was to happen later that night.

"So everything is all set up with the computers?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"I got some help from Garra with the new letter rockets. Everything should be on time. Are you finished Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"When am I ever finished? The package with what I needed came last night, so I should be able to finish after breakfast." Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"And are you and your team done with the set up?" She asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We were done yesterday." He replied simply. Sakura leaned back so that she was able to see Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're always so uptight Sasuke. Loosen up. Have a little fun! Isn't that why you work with fireworks, because it's fun?" Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"I work with pyrotechnics because if I had any other job my parents would track me down and send me off to some Ivy League college." He replied flaty. Sakura smiled.

"So you think this is fun. Point taken." Sasuke remained silent while Hinata and Naruto laughed. The golf cart stopped as suddenly as it started, causing everyone to grab onto something to keep from falling out. Kakashi took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car quickly. The other our followed him as he walked into a small café. They sat down in a booth in the corner that was big enough to fit all five of them.

A busty waitress came by with a small notepad to take their orders. After they had all ordered Naruto jumped into conversation.

"So I was thinking that for the New Years show, we could bring in some of Garra's team to help us set up the new equipment." Kakashi shook his head.

"I've told you before Naruto. No one from other teams can come in. I've managed to keep secrets that other teams would kill for. We do not let the in our perimeter, or within a mile of it." Kakahsi said flatly. Naruto frowned.

"But we need them. Sure Sasuke's group does a great job, but we only have three days to get to the new location, set up and the put on the show! If we just had a few more people we would be done with enough time to do a daylight check."

"I'm not changing my mind. They can't come in." Naruto scowled and crossed his arms, but said nothing more. The waitress returned with plates full of pancakes, waffles, and all sorts of breakfast food. Naruto began eating right away, while the others took their time with breakfast. When the waitress returned with the bill, Kakashi whispered something in her ear. She giggled slightly and nodded to him, winking as she left. Sakura looked disgusted.

"Kakashi! I can't believe you! Do you have to do this every time we go into a café? Pick up some waitress and then dump her out of your trailer just before we head out!" Kakahsi shrugged.

"My business is none of your concern Sakura." In just a moment the waitress retuned with a steaming piece of pie with a single lit candle in it. She placed it on the table in front of Hinata with a smile.

"A piece of pie for the birthday girl. On the house." She said before walking away. Hinata was surprised that Kakahsi had cared enough to tell the waitress that it was her birthday.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. Kakashi merely nodded.

"Don't worry about breakfast, I've got it covered." He said to her. "You three on the other hand are going to have to pay for your own."

"I knowe it was too good to be true." Sakura said, fishing out her wallet. Naruto looked incredulous.

"What? You never bought us breakfast on our birthdays!" Naruto shouted. Hinata placed her hand on his arm and shook it gently.

"It's okay Naruto. If you want we can share my pie." She said. Naruto stopped yelling and grinned widely at Hinata.

"You sure?" He asked. Hinata smiled.

"Of course." She replied. Naruot sat beside her and took his fork.

"I love you so much right now." Hinata blushed as the two began to eat the pie.

One long golf cart trip and an afternoon later found Naruto and Hinata once again sitting on the roof of Kakahsi's trailer, waiting for the show to start. The two sat right next to each other, trying to share what warmth they had on the cold winter night.

"Who in the world decides to have a fireworks show right before New Years?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed.

"It's some town holiday. And they contacted me to see if we could do fireworks. You were the one who said that we could do this and the New Years Eve job." Naruot sighed.

"Yes, but I didn't think that it would be that cold." He said. Hinata laughed. She put her arms around Naruto and hugged him tight.

"We'll just have to keep each other warm then." She said in a whisper, and leaned against Naruto. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." He simply said. It was only another minute until the fireworks started. At once the sky was illuminated with all sorts of fireworks. The show wasn't as long as a normal show, because the small town did not have the money to pay for a large one, but it was still magnificent.

After the finale the sky darkened again. Hinata sighed longingly. She always wanted the fireworks to go on forever. Just as she was about to get up, Naruto spoke.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, curious. Naruto grinned at her.

"Just watch." Hinata looked at the sky. Just as she did, some fireworks erupted from the place where they had been set up. Hinata gasped. She turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. In an instant the two were kissing, neither caring that it was far to cold out to be doing anything but trying to get inside. Overhead three bright purple words faded from the sky.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!"


	8. Love is a Given by Ms Videl Son

**Title:** Love is a Given**  
Author: **Ms. Videl Son  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** Birthday  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Ms. Videl Son's (aka, megaminoeien on DA) personal profile.

--- --- ---

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, tugging hard against the grip his mother had on his arm. "I don't want to go to some stupid girl's birthday party!"

With a sharp tug of her own, his mother brought her youngest son back in line. It was obvious that no matter how much patience she reserved for her children, she was getting a little tired of a certain, single-syllabled word. Sasuke hadn't stopped saying it since he had been able to talk, after all. "I know, Sasuke-kun, but this is important for the family. Won't you be good and be nice to Daddy's friends? I'm sure he'll be very proud of you..."

There they were; the magic words. As if independent of even his own willful nature, Sasuke puffed out his chest and stood up straight, the picture of the perfect little gentleman.

Itachi – ever the perfect eldest brother – rolled his eyes at the youngest Uchiha's sudden attitude change, but said nothing out of turn. _He_, as Sasuke was constantly reminded, knew how to behave properly in public.

Well, Sasuke wasn't going to take the bait! No matter how much he wanted to stick his tongue out at his super-mean older brother, it would have to wait until they got home later that afternoon. Then, of course, he would let the stupidhead have it! In the meantime, Sasuke would be on his best behavior – no, he would be on _Itachi's_ best behavior and show him that he could do it, too.

The patriarch of the family led the group, as every good clan leader should, through the vacant streets of Konoha toward...wherever it was they were going. Sasuke was kind of sketchy on the details, but he knew that they were missing an even bigger celebration – one for the _whole village_, not only some stuffy little princess – just to go to a birthday party for his father's friend's daughter.

They must have been very important friends for his father to insist upon going at all because even Sasuke knew how much the head of the Uchiha clan _hated_ "playing politics" (whatever that was). In fact, if there had been a stronger word than "hate" to describe his father's dislike for the activity, Sasuke probably would have used that one instead.

Yeah, this man (oh, and his daughter, too) who they were going to see must have been one of his father's best friends. That was the only explanation for skipping the village party, which Sasuke vaguely understood to be something of a big deal.

Then again, considering how Sasuke had never seen the two men doing adult stuff together, he figured they couldn't have been _that _good of friends; must've been one of those weird friendships that his mother insisted he would understand better when he grew up. Adults were so weird and confusing when it came to playing together! Sasuke was beginning to lose faith in all that stuff his mother and the nanny were teaching him about "playing nicely" and "sharing." If it didn't work for grown ups, why would it work for him?

"What are you going to say to Hinata-chan when you meet her, Sasuke-kun?" his mother asked for, like, the_ millionth _time!

"'Hello, Hinata-san. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Happy Birthday,'" Sasuke repeated in a monotonous voice. No matter how special this friend was supposed to be and how important his job was, he couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a long, _boring_ night. What were girls good for, anyway? To three-year-old Sasuke – and every other young male in his acquaintance – girls were officially "icky" and "stupid."

"Good," his mother approved, bending slightly to hand him a baby blue teddy bear with a shiny silk ribbon tied around its neck. "Don't forget to give her this, too."

Sasuke received the gift by grasping one of its paws. He then dropped it down by his side, barely keeping it hovering above the ground. If any of his friends saw him with such a girly-looking toy he'd never be able to convince them he was cool again (which was imperative when using the patented Uchiha glare against the people who annoyed him)!

"Don't drag it on the ground, Sasuke-kun!" the Uchiha matriarch scolded, prompting her youngest to hold the bear (a little) higher. It was a little too late, though; the tips of the bear's feet were already dusty from the debris on the sidewalk. "Oh, Sasuke-kun..."

Luckily for Sasuke, his mother's speech was cut to the quick when his father announced, "We're here."

The three tagalong members of the party raised their heads simultaneously to view the large, traditionally-styled mansion that rose only a little higher than the stone wall that they were standing beside. Immediately up ahead and to their left was an ornate iron-wrought gate that looked anything but welcoming even though it was flung wide open for visitors. Maybe it was because it was decorated with spikes at the top, perhaps the bars simply implied a prison setting, but Sasuke figured that the two white-eyed armed guards outside were what primarily contributed to this feeling.

"Uchiha Fugaku and family," his father announced to the guards, indicating the three waiting behind him. Sasuke, who had been just about to duck behind the skirt of his mother's kimono, straightened his back in honor of Fugaku's introduction.

The guards said nothing, but one nodded. Taking this as a positive signal, Fugaku proceeded through the gates, clearly expecting his family to follow behind.

Sasuke, taking his silent orders to heart, took the lead for his mother and brother as he followed his father's footsteps through the gate and into the courtyard. He peeked up at the guards as he passed them, still slightly frightened of their pupil-less eyes, but emboldened by Fugaku's effortless confidence. Besides, he reasoned to himself as they approached the house, who would dare strike against an Uchiha? Everybody knew they were the strongest shinobi in the village!

Once they'd cleared the entrance, Sasuke was struck by...nothing. The yard encased within the outer walls was the perfect example of a zen garden and, even though there was supposed to be a child's birthday party within, there was a distinct lack of decorations. A few paper lanterns with yellow flames and orange rings were strung up along the edges of the porch, but that was pretty much it. Oh, and the bridge over the koi pond was lit, but that was all. Remembering his last birthday, – filled to bursting with streamers and balloons and games and cake and presents – Sasuke actually felt a little sorry for the kid he was visiting (even if she was a girl).

As they climbed the few steps up to the wrap around porch, warmly glowing from the light the lanterns gave off, the shoji screen magically opened before them (well, a servant from inside had opened it, but Sasuke didn't notice until later). "Come in, please," a soft voice requested.

"Welcome to our home," a deeper voice greeted as they respectfully removed their shoes in the foyer. When Sasuke looked up, he saw another man just like the two out front, only scarier. His eyes were milky white and hard, kind of like moonstones, and his smile looked fake as he bowed to his father. He reminded the youngest Uchiha of an ice sculpture.

Nevertheless, Fugaku returned the bow and introduced his family one-by-one, ending with Sasuke. "And this is Sasuke, my youngest."

The ice-man bowed to each Uchiha in turn, bestowing them all with the same unconvincing smile. "Welcome."

Just as he was taught, Sasuke bowed right back, though much deeper than the ice-man. "I'm honored to meet you," he mumbled, just like rehearsed.

"And this," the ice-man announced, stepping a little to his left. "Is my daughter, Hinata."

From behind the ice-man's leg, a round little face appeared. It was pale white and full, just like the moon that was currently hovering over the house, and framed by the midnight darkness of her hair. Just below the perfectly trimmed bangs, a pair of eyes like the ice-man's watched him through the thickest lashes he'd ever seen. They weren't scary at all, though, not like the stern man that had greeted his family at the door. Instead of hard and cold, they were soft and melty, kind of like a vanilla ice cream cone in the middle of July.

"Sasuke-kun," his mother called, nudging him lightly with her hand. "Give Hinata-chan your gift."

Startled, the boy jumped. He'd been staring so intently at the little face that he'd completely forgotten his rehearsed manners. Flinging the baby blue teddy bear out in front of him with both hands, the blushing boy stammered, "H-Hello, Hinata-san. M-My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Happy B-B-Birthday

"Thank you," she said quietly, accepting the bear with lightly trembling hands and clutching it to her chest. From up above, her father frowned disapprovingly.

"Hinata," the ice-man said, calling the girl's attention to himself. Why don't you take your...toy to your room and take young Sasuke-kun with you." What he said should have been a question, but didn't really sound like it.

"W-Would you like to go p-p-play?" Hinata suggested as prompted, twiddling her fingers shyly. When she tentatively turned her moon-like orbs toward him, Sasuke felt his little face begin to burn.

"S-Sure."

—

**Author's Notes: **Part of the author's "Lifelong Love" series.


End file.
